falling for you
by HPobsession
Summary: This is a storybased on what someone finds, when they fall...literally...into the life of someone they were wrong about the whole time. Hermione, falls into Draco's life, and is shocked to find out exactly how beautiful he really is...romance..
1. watch him while he soars

Hermione sat perched up in a tall willow tree at the fence of a small paddock. She was dressed for reconnaissance, clad in her black robes and a thermos of hot tea. It had been only two years since Hogwarts and Hermione was eager to begin work. She was an auror alongside Harry and Ron, and this was her first assignment. Watch Malfoy. They didn't specify which one and so, being whom she was assumed that they meant all of them, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Adoro. Hermione had no idea that Draco Malfoy had had a grandfather (alive that is) and was shocked to find him covered in a blanket, lounging in a rocking chair, watching the youngest Malfoy, ride his horse.

Hermione had not planned on being stuck in the tree for longer then an hour, but could not help but stay transfixed at the site before her. It was dark but the unbelievably bright signature Malfoy hair was illuminated in the ethereal moonlight and the twilight preceding dawn.

Their bodies were streamlined, built for one another. She watched as he led the stallion into a trot, then halted at the far end of the patch and then dug his heels into the horses flank, led it into a sprint and jumped over a short wall at the entrance to the paddock. He trotted to his grandfather's seat and jumped down.

She wanted to stand up and give them a standing ovation, but given the circumstances and her position in the tree, that was an obvious no, no. Instead she settled with a rare smile directed at the handsome heir. For a moment Hermione felt as if she was intruding, because as Hermione tried to settle better in the tree, she paused to watch grandson and grandfather embrace in a hug.

Hermione watched as Adoro tried to get up from his seat, but Draco instead of his usual composed self, knelt down beside the chair and hugged his grandfather and released him again. When Draco moved away she could see a huge grin on Adoro's face and an amused smirk on Draco's. She felt like this was a rare moment, witnessed by only the closest of family members and looked down at her hands as he mounted his horse once again. It was early in the morning, 3:55 am and she was due to report any strange activity by 4:00 am. She was beginning to feel cold and wanted to leave, but she could not for the life of her move from her position. So she continued with her 'observation'.

In the morning quiet she could feel the vibrations from the horses hooves pounding in her bones, it sent chills through her flesh and left a tingling imprint as the horse galloped the circumference of the oval paddock. The horse was magnificent, each powerful muscle rippled underneath silky obsidian black fur. Its breath sending puffs of steam into the cold winter air. A long swishy tail that flashed and flipped behind him. All of this seemed enough to describe the scene before her, but it was difficult not to admit that the rider was what made the scene look…_magical_…

His hair had grown past his shoulders long blond tresses braided and flying behind him as the rush of air lifted it from his shoulders. His head was positioned low, above the horse's long mane. Britches and riding boots clung to his body, like a second skin, a well defined, and handsome face held a determined yet, blissful expression, his eyes were smiling…it struck Hermione with full force…_he looks free_…one gloved hand held onto the reins and the other stroked the horses neck as he whispered words of encouragement. Then suddenly it happened, Hermione was watching his progress across the paddock when the branch she had been seated upon snapped. She was falling and with a thump she landed on her back on the grassy patch bellow the tree, one leg beneath her, sending stabs of pain through her body, A dull throb in her head and a terrible ache in her neck. She was slowly losing consciousness, when she heard a voice yell.

"Draco! By the oak! Something just fell out of that oak!" It was a weak voice, and old voice, but she knew it must have belonged to Adoro.

"Grandfather! Stay where you are! Let me handle this!" there came Draco's voice and Hermione's heart began to pump, she was going to get caught! She began to try and get up from her position, but stopped when an agonising pain pulsed through her entirety.

"Don't move!" Hermione could tell he was coming closer, the horses hooves were making the ground vibrate near her head, "what the…?" came a surprised and amused voice from above her and the last thing Hermione heard before she blacked out was the swift dismount of rider from horse and the crunching of the grass around her.

A/N: I had a sudden burst of inspiration and decided to write a fanfics based on these two…hope you liked the first chapter, next one will be up soon...

With love,

Hpobsession.


	2. waking up

A/N: just so that you know…Draco has secrets, as I have hinted bellow, and it will take a while for Hermione to heal, I will also explain why that is so(in next chapter), let me just say that this is a romance fic, so if you don't know what's going to happen then that's just strange…anyway, this is a chapter about the time Hermione spends, unconscious/ waking up and the next 2 or 3 chapters will be spent in this room also…

I'm sorry if it's bad…but as I said, he has secrets I don't think now would be a good time to reveal them…Enjoy…

With love,

Hpobsession…

* * *

Hermione could here a soft voice near her head and clung to it, it was low and deep, smooth and refined, it told tales of years at a school, spent laughing at her, and a secret yearning for her affection. She was happy listening to the voice that told her its secrets that trusted her to listen and not to judge. Yet as the days wore on and she did not wake, she could not figure out who or why they were there. She only remembered her mission, and watching a beautiful horse race across a grassy paddock, ridden by a shimmering, fascinating creature, bold and brilliant. He had an aura that spoke of a thousand secrets. And yet the days still wore on, and Hermione ignored the pain that shot through her body, and embraced the soothing feeling of cool cloth against her brow…. 

XXxxXX

_So cold…_Hermione thought as she cuddled her arms closer, the satin sheets were doing nothing to warm her and the bed's mattress was abnormally stiff. _BED!_ Hermione thought frantically as she tried to gauge her surroundings. She could feel the skin on her legs touch the satin, she knew that second that she was naked. She sat up in to bed she had been put in and pulled the cold sheets over her bare chest. Her head was tender as she gingerly touched her left temple with a long finger. _How did I get here?_ Then images of her assignment floated through her head.

"Idiot!" Hermione spat into the dark room, the only light was a thin sliver shining across the dark floor. She heard a cough and squinted her eyes to look into the far corner of what she was hoping to be an empty bedroom, when a brilliant light blinded her. Someone had quickly opened the large drapes from which the sliver of light had shone between.

It took several attempts at opening her eyes to finally see clearly. There standing in a fine cloak of dark blue lined in a glistening white was, the handsome heir.

"Idiot?" he drawled in a mocking tone, "I am not an idiot." He finished more seriously.

"Where am I?" Hermione found the nerve to ask after catching her breath and calming her heart rate. She watched him carefully as he moved to sit in a chair at the end of her bed. Only then did she notice the black cloak hanging limply on one of the waist high pillars.

"You," he paused, "wait…what _are_ you doing here?" he asked. Hermione became rather agitated at this, for she, not knowing where she was, did not know how to answer that question. She stared dumbfounded at him, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Where am I?" She asked again finding confidence deep down inside. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised the other eyebrow.

"You are at the Malfoy Manor, now tell me, why are you here?" He uncrossed his arms and moved forward in his seat, poised in attention. He held her gaze, never blinking, and Hermione couldn't help but be mesmerised by the gleaming silver and pale blue, beneath long curved lashes. _Evil…too bad…_Hermione concluded and came back to reality.

"That is none of your business." She stated firmly and shifted in the bed, but stopped as her leg throbbed and her head swam. "Ouch!" She hissed and furrowed her brow in frustration. Hermione saw in the corner of her eye, Draco jump from his seat, but immediately sat back down, in a straight backed, regal position. Hermione looked at him in close scrutiny and was again surprised to find uneasiness in his eyes. But as surely as it was there it had vanished, replaced with a cold indifferent stare.

"Well…" he began, "seeing as this is my families estate, and you were found in the vicinity of my wing, then you must forgive me for not believing you when you say this is none of my business." He stated also in a firm voice, sitting back and once more crossing his arms across his chest. His eyes were hooded as he watched her, Hermione felt exposed in her nakedness, even underneath the sheets, and drew the sheets (discreetly) tighter around her.

"Why am I here?" She asked, "How long have I been here?" she completely ignored his short speech and focused on hiding the fact that the sheets had triggered the arousal of her nipples.

"It seems, if I may be so blunt, that you have lost your mind." He finished with a satisfied smirk. Then looked away from her to give her time to cover up. "You've been unconscious for just over two weeks, you had a rather bad head injury."

"I have not lost my mind!" She pouted, but caught herself and stopped. "Why am I still here? Surely I could have been healed by now?" She asked, she wondered why she could not feel any magic around her injuries.

He paused.

"Why are you here?" He repeated once more, this time more forcefully.

"I was sent here by Professor Mcgonagall." She stated, she might as well have told the truth; she was in enough trouble as it was, and the plan was not to tell him _exactly _why. "To see how you were…" she finished lamely and sat still waiting for his answer. She was feeling very cold and rubbed her arm subconsciously.

Draco noticed her uneasiness and decided to leave her.

"Fine! He through his arms up in defeat, "don't tell me…it doesn't matter now, you're a trespasser…father will do what he does to all trespassers." He finished and got up to leave. Hermione was surprised at his rather childish behaviour and bowed her head to smile. "By the way, you will have to find your own clothes, you are in my guest room, I'm sure there is something in that armoire in that corner," he waved lazily at a large mahogany armoire planted in between a mannequin draped in a silky cloak and a hat stand. "I have no shoes that will fit you, dress swiftly and wait outside that door for further instructions." He stopped and strode towards the door.

"Where are _my_ clothes?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Surely you can't expect me to where anything from this place!" She yelled at his back. He stopped mid stride.

"Well…" he paused and began fumbling to put his hands in his pockets, " they were destroyed." He turned around and Hermione began to feel nervous at the shiftiness of his eyes and the shuffling of his feet on the marble floor. "You were not fit to take off your own clothing, so you needed assistance, in the process they were incinerated."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat that had formed when he mentioned 'assistance'. "What type of assistance?" she paused for a moment, "Who helped me?" Hermione asked quietly as she tightened her grip on the surrounding sheets. She watched as his mouth dropped open then quickly shut again, "Why am I naked?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice, "And I can't get out, not on my own anyway!" she exclaimed, as her cheeks grew warm and began to redden. His face also took on a pink tinge; she could feel heat roll off of him. At this she knew it was Draco who had helped her undress. She eyed him suspiciously.

"You needed assistance…" he said slowly, " It's your fault you're in this state!" He didn't quite meet her eyes.

"BUT WHY AM I NAKED!" Hermione retaliated with a roar. Draco looked taken aback but refused to weaken at the acid tongue of the insolent cow.

" I _told_ you that I had NO clothes for you!" He hissed and watched her quiver.

"Why did you help me?" she asked weakly and let her head fall back down on the pillow. She was weak, and didn't need to sit to talk. It had only hit her now, that he must have been the one who had been speaking to her. "I thought you would have killed me?"

"It was mercy…don't expect any more." He said in a hollow voice, his face devoid of expression. He shut the drapes and Hermione could hear the tapping of his footsteps as he left the room. She shut her eyes and allowed the confrontation to drift to the back of her mind, allowing instead the whispers of her saviour to sing her to sleep.

_He hates you Hermione…_Hermione thought to herself. _It was mercy…_

**_But he let you live…_** Her conscious answered, **_surely that means something…it must have been more then just mercy…_**

"Thankyou Draco…" Hermione spoke softly to the silent room.

Little did Hermione know, Draco stood listening outside her door, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. With a swish, he was walking down the hall; images of Hermione ran through his mind, images that involved the sheet neatly folded away…

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter's bad, but I had a sudden stroke of inspiration, that was for chapter 3 and 4, so I needed this to set it up…I know I know it's terrible but bare with me, it will get better!

With love,

Hpobsession.


	3. centre of my gravity

It had been a week, since she had awoken, and fortunately for her he had gone through the trouble to purchase her some clothing. He had come in to give her, her food and give her books. She didn't want him to think that his hospitality was in vain, so she kept her answers short and to the point. When asked if there was anything else she wanted, 'other then answers?' she shook her head and he left her to rest.

What had been plaguing her the past few days was the feeling of absolutely no magic what so ever in the vicinity of the, apparently, 'small' bedroom. She was shocked when he told her that this was the smallest room in his wing, seeing as it was about four times the size of the girl's dormitories back at Hogwarts. The room was unusually cold and she was only allowed sunlight during midday. He claimed that she was not allowed to see what was going on in the courtyard outside her window. She supposed he didn't want her to be able to report what he did while at home, when she was returned to the world.

That thought had also been in her head a lot, with her plentiful amount of free time, _am I a prisoner?_ He had never really mentioned anything about her freedom in the short uncomfortable conversations between them. He mentioned that his parents were not back from wherever they were and his grandfather was the head of the house while they were away.

' I never knew you had a Grandfather…alive that is…' was all she said after he had told her two days previously.

'Not many people do, goodnight.' Was his cold reply, and she was left rather deflated as the door closed behind him.

She noticed he seemed a lot less 'himself' when he was in her company; he rarely made a comment about her blood, or made mountains out of molehills when they disagreed. Today Hermione felt that her leg was a lot better, good enough for her to get out of bed. So for the time being she put her thoughts aside and concentrated on getting out of the bed and walking to the heavily draped window. She was sick of lying in bed all-day and needed to stretch her legs anyway.

She lifted her left leg and placed it over the edge and winced as it touched the cold floorboards beneath, the cold was a straight electric shock to her knee, causing her to his in pain. Her neck was still tender but it didn't hurt as much anymore to turn it left and right, as it did the first time she tried. Gently pushing herself up from the bed she shot an arm out to the bottom left pillar of the bed to steady her. Slowly she lifted her foot and stepped forward, followed closely with the next own in a sort of shuffling hop. Eventually she was able to sort of drag herself to the window and lean heavily against it panting and perspiring in a very unladylike hunch. Carefully she reached out for the chair that usually accommodated Draco and sat down heavily. Even more carefully she tugged at the drapes and parted them about fifteen inches. The sunlight dazzled and she knew it must have been around morning tea, with the morning crispness slowly fading and the brilliant sunlight above.

It took several moments of opening, closing and blinking her eyes to adjust to the light. What she saw she did not expect. She noticed that the window was not a window to be exact, but French looking doors, with silver doorknobs, and white frames. When after a few moments gazing opened mouth at the ornate designs around the edges she saw movement in the courtyard outside. She focused her attention away from the doorframes and instead placed it on the bare chest of man before her. The ONLY thing he was wearing was long silken pyjamas, and was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. She could tell that that was all he was wearing because as she watched him walk there was the unmistakable jump of his manhood beneath the loose fitting pants. Gulping, she continued to watch as he pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows from a nearby bench and walked the length of the small courtyard, to just to the right of her window. Yet again Hermione found herself unable to look away as she took in his well-sculpted body, the rippling muscles beneath a creamy layer of skin and tissue. The way the cold air made his nipples hard and little goose bumps freedom to mar his flesh. He was so close, yet so far away, only about two feet away from her window, but from behind the glass he looked untouchable.

She watched in awe as he pulled the arrow back and let it loose, it soared through the air and struck just off to the right of the centre of a large target to Hermione's left. He was magnificent a majestic creature, pure beauty, a man in every sense of the word, a god, the strength in his arms made her wonder if his embrace were as inviting as they seemed. She wanted to clap, but remembered that she was not allowed to look outside at this time, _'this must be why he never lets me look outside before lunch…'_ She thought as he pulled another arrow from the quiver and fired, this time it was on target and Hermione erupted in a joyous shout, clapping her hands.

She immediately stopped mid-clap, when he spun around shocked, in doing so stepping on the baggy hem of his pyjamas. His eyes widened into the size of dinner plates as he was left in nothing but his birthday suit.

(A/N: for those who don't know what that is, it means butt naked! Sorry for interrupting, I shall continue!)

Hermione gasped and couldn't help it when her eyes travelled downwards, landing on his very, VERY large member. She gulped as she took it all in, (A/N: I know! I know! That sounds so wrong! Sorry!) It reached about halfway down his thigh and she was sure it could have held up a small coffee table.

Blinking she flicked her head to get the idea out of her head, it had been several seconds since his pants had fallen and it only came to her now that he had made no move to cover himself, slowly her eyes wondered back up as she snapped her mouth shut.

Their eyes met and it seemed that he was so shocked, he hadn't yet noticed his nakedness, then suddenly as if just realising she was there, a red blush found its way across his cheeks and he snapped into action. He stumbled, reddened further, bent over and began to tub his pants on, once on he shot one last embarrassed look in her direction, and walked backwards a few steps and almost fell over. Luckily he was saved further embarrassment when Hermione found the strength to look away. She stared intently at the back of her and until she saw no more movement in the corner of her eye. Only when she heard the distant slamming of a door did she look up and at the spot he had just occupied. Slightly numb, and very surprised she got up from her seat, ignoring the pain, slowly made her way back to the bed and under the covers. She closed her eyes and fell into a light dose. In her dream, there he was, a man with silken pants riding a magnificent horse, hair fanning out behind him, powerful arms clutching leather reigns.

XXXxxxXXX

Draco woke up from a most pleasant dream, one that was very unwelcome… _'She's too damn beautiful! I should have informed father of what was going on a long time ago!' _He silently berated himself; it was common these days that he dreamed of a sleeping Hermione, before he had purchased her clothing. He dreamed of stroking her cheek and kissing her eyelids, and listening to her breathing, it was unnatural! He made himself believe that, but no matter what he told himself his dreams were always the answer to his questions, long before he knew he was a pureblood. But this…this was not good; something about her presence was calming…yet when he was around her…he would always stumble. He knew he should have hexed her into oblivion, but seeing her when she had fallen out of the tree, it made him want to help her, to heal her, even without his wand, he wanted to.

He had lied to her, his parents were not away, they were in the majority of the house, he was exiled to his wing, his wand confiscated, and no company but his grandfather Adoro… and now Hermione. He was too ashamed to tell her the truth… and now after the incident in the courtyard, he had gone to his quarters and tried to sleep the embarrassment away. It was lunch time, and time for him to bring Hermione her food.

'Oh Merlin…' he mumbled to himself, he dragged himself out of his bed and went to his wardrobe. It was strange; he would go through all the trouble in picking out a new outfit everyday, just to see her. 'Kido!' He shouted, once the house elf arrived, he ordered an eggplant (or aubergine to those who are not familiar with the term…) quiche, rocket and blood orange salad, and a cool glass of pumpkin juice. He was going to be a man and face his humiliation head on, she needed her strength, and a good hearty meal would not go amiss.

'Follow behind me, Kido, do not drop that tray!' he commanded the young elf.

'Yes master! I is doing as you wish master!' the house elf squealed excitedly.

'Calm down Kido.' He stated flatly and made his way to the south end of his wing. The courtyard was situated in the middle of his wing, and he had to walk around the whole thing to get to her room.

He stopped outside her door, and pressed his ear to the wooden surface. His eyes widened as he heard her moaning and gasping, tossing and turning in her bed. He thought something was wrong and before he knew what he was doing, he gestured for the house elf, to move aside.

He turned the door knob and quietly opened the door, he stuck his head in to the gap and peered inside, the room was no longer dark, the drapery letting in a stream of light, illuminating the room, her bed was the only thing shrouded in darkness. He squinted past the stream of light and saw thrashing motions in the shadows. He leapt forward, but stopped a foot from her bed at the sight before him. His eyes were glued, and his jaw slackened.

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed, this is the chapter where I revealed one of Draco's secrets, his exile, his shame…(what his shame is will be revealed soon enough) I thought it would be funny for him to be humiliated in front of Hermione, and have a reason for a full blown argument to arise! Well I hope you enjoyed,

With love,

Hpobsession.


	4. once a month

A/N: This chapter has taken a long time to come out because i've been busy typing up my other inspirations, and well...i have a rather tyrannical sister to deal with and that is no easy task...I'm not allowed to be on the computer...but i'd risk being in trouble just to post this story for those who i know will appreciate it...i want to explain why Draco is 'exiled' in the next chapter or so hope you like it!

Check out some of my other pieces...

with love,

hpobsession.

* * *

Hermione had been tossing and turning, it was obvious she was having a nightmare, but what caught Draco off guard was the fact that her white night gown had been hiked up to her waist as she kicked her legs at an invisible assailant. He unabashedly admired her long toned legs, the light curls of hair at the apex of her thighs, and the bucking of her hips as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. She was panting and sweating and bleeding. 'BLEEDING! WHAT THE HELL!' He felt slightly uncomfortable looking at her, not because she was naked (he firmly admits to enjoying that), but he had to see where she was bleeding. So with caution he approached the bed and peered at her more carefully. There was blood everywhere, but there was no sign of a wound, then it struck him! She had been here for over three weeks now…surely she would be menstruating sometime soon…

He wasn't prepared to handle such female problems and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had to wake her up, do something about her mess…so reluctantly he'd grasped her shoulder and gave her a jerk. Immediately her eyes flew open, and with her uninjured leg hooked him behind the knee, twisted his arm and threw him on to the bed, straddling him. She was panting and sweating, and little droplets of perspiration splashed onto his face. She gazed at him with sleep glazed eyes.

Draco lay still, surprised at her docility, even with an injured knee joint, she was agile and skilled; she was powerful even after being roused so unexpectedly. He looked up at her in mild awe, he had never seen such a creature before, one moment sprawled out, vulnerable in every way, then the next swift and prepared for attack, like a lioness protecting her young, she was savage and he found that unusually arousing. He was well aware that she was naked beneath her gown, after seeing it for himself, and glanced down nervously at where her bottom rested. If she moved down a little, she was sure to be surprised. He watched as the adrenalin seeped from her and her weakened body collapsed on top of him. Before he knew what had happened, she was asleep once more.

This was strange, usually he would have thrown her off him, but she would have to be woken to do so, and he could tell she was exhausted, so after a few moments of deliberation, he settled in and decided that sleeping, with a girl on top of him, no matter why she was, sounding like a fantastic idea. His previous embarrassment was slowly fading, with the idea of her own, when she would wake up. So, with a complacent smile, he rested his head back against the pillow, he shut his eyes and fell asleep, the slight weight of the girl on top of him, comfortable and warm.

XXXxxxXXX

Hermione woke up two hours later and found herself breathing in the cologne of one Draco Malfoy, she was shocked but it passed with comprehension. She couldn't look him in the face. She had attacked him, but couldn't remember what happened, she was too tired to acknowledge it was he when she had woken up earlier. She tried shifting, but realised that one of her legs were still trapped underneath him, it was numb, and she was sure the circulation had disappeared long ago. She twisted out her leg and rubbed sensation back into hit. Then when the feeling returned Hermione looked over her shoulder where a heavy weight had also been weighing her down, with wide eyes she realised that her gown was just above the swell of her bottom, and there on her right cheek, lay Draco Malfoys rather large hand. It was pale against her honeyed tan, but she couldn't help but think, 'it looks like it belongs there'…

Then without warning a stab of pain in the lower part of her belly, fanned out and aching ensued. 'NO!' she thought, 'Not NOW!' she blushed and looked back at his hand.

Draco had been awake since he felt her jerk her leg out from underneath him, he had been highly amused and kept his eyes shut waiting for what would happen next. He knew that he had his hand on her bottom, but only became fully aware when she shifted and he could feel the tender flesh rub against his hand. He didn't expect her to still be on top of him, it had been nearly ten minutes since she had woken him, and she still had not left. He braved opening one eye to peer at her face, she looked decisive, and unexpectedly, she slowly rested her head back down onto his chest and closed her eyes. Smiled to himself and decided to push her further.

Slowly he lifted his other arm and pretended to be asleep, rolling over a little he draped his other arm over her slender waist, and waited for her reaction. His breathing caught in his throat as she snuggled into his chest, ignoring the fact that her lower body was completely exposed. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he was stunned when an edgy hand touched his lips, his eyes fluttered open as she stroked his bottom lip with a warm thumb.

"Good afternoon…" His voice rumbled and she leapt out of his arms landing on the other side of the bed.

"I…I…I was…I…" she stuttered, struggling to speak, she was sure he was asleep. 'What the HELL were you thinking?' She thought frantically, glad that her gown had fallen back into place. Looking down, she saw the rusty red stain all over the bottom half of her gown. Looking up she saw him looking amused, but when he noticed the look of utter mortification written all over her face he looked down at his fully clothed body and noticed the large bloody stain on his torso. He understood now, why she was so embarrassed. She had bled all over him.

He looked up at him again, and felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, then unexpectedly, he burst into a peal of laughter, tears began rolling from his eyes and his cheeks were flushed and he was convulsing with extreme amusement.

"WHAT!" She shouted over the noise.

He gulped for air and focused on Hermione once more. "I think I better change clothes!" He said once the laughter had died down.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly, and got off the bed. Seeing this Draco immediately stood up, and watched her from across the bed. He put on a serious face, and walked to the door.

"Would you like to eat with me in the courtyard?" He asked politely, seemingly forgetting that they had just woken up together.

"Oh! I'm starving…yes thankyou…I'll be out there in a moment…" He nodded and left her to get dressed. Outside in the corridor he saw the tray with the food he had forgotten about, laying beside the door. The elf was nowhere to be found, and he assumed that after waiting a few hours probably went back to its many chores. He made his way to his own room and changed his clothes, muggle wear, without his parents watching, he found it much more comfortable then robes. He put on a pair of black slightly baggy dress pants and a loose fitting dress top and cravat, he pulled on some boots and made his way to the courtyard. He had not given her back her wand, and wondered how she was coping without it. Once in the courtyard he called for Kido and ordered him to set up the table for a late luncheon/ early dinner.

He sat down, and poured himself some claret. Absentmindedly swirling the glass he gave a sidelong glance at the doors of Hermione's room, he saw Hermione closing it behind her, and turned completely to her as she cautiously walked towards the table. She had a limp but she tried her best to hide her discomfort. She pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting just beyond the hills surrounding the manor, casting a warm glow over the entire estate. They ate quietly, and spoke very little. When dinner was over they sat in silence. They looked everywhere but each other and sat rigid in their seats.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space…"Hermione apologised softly some time later flushing pink and looking at the table, with a determined glint in her eye.

"No need." Was all he said.

"So tell me…"she said after a minute looking up at him, "why hasn't anyone come looking for me?"

"I really have no idea…" was his reply.

"Oh…I thought they would have been wondering where I was by now, the day I fell out of the tree I was supposed to rep-" She stopped abruptly.

"You were supposed to report something to that order of yours weren't you?" He spoke for her.

"Well yeah…but there really was nothing to report…why are you here?" She knew the question sounded silly, 'he lives here, you daft idiot…', "I mean, you never left, the whole time I watched you, or even now, you just hang around here…" She finished lamely and stared at the table again.

"My mother and father have business to attend to, but I'm sure you know that…" he spoke quietly knowing full well that she had no Idea they were still on the grounds. Hermione flushed and looked up at him, he knew what was on her mind, "Don't worry about it…I didn't see anything…" He lied, "well…not that much…"

Hermione's face sagged; she was slightly disappointed that he found her body inadequate.

"NO! I didn't mean it like…that…" he tried to explain, "I meant…"it was his turn to blush, "I meant that I wasn't trying to look. I thought you were further injured, what with all the bl-" He stopped, gulped and looked away.

"Blood…" she said for him.

"It's getting late…how's your leg?" He said standing up.

"Oh…" she lifted her leg and moved it, "ehhah! It's still a little bit tender…" She said with a frown. He eyed her milky thighs and couldn't remember them looking so nice the last time he saw her.

"I'll help you to your room, come…" He held out his hand.

"No!" she said suddenly, and he dropped his arm immediately, "Oh…Okay…"she said thinking again.

"You sure?" he asked uncertainly his arm extended half-heartedly. She nodded and stood up. He cupped her elbow and led her to her door.

"Thanks for dinner…thanks…just thanks." She smiled and walked over to her bed, "good night Draco." He gave her a curt nod and left the room.

Neither one slept well that night as they thought of what had happened in her room that afternoon. Draco knew he would have to let her go some time, but it seemed…he wanted her to stay… 'Just for a little while' he told himself and stared up at the canopy over his bed, tomorrow he was going to meet his parents to talk about his punishment. He needed his wits about him…so he closed his eyes and after an hour he was in a deep sleep, dreaming of Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it…I have lots of projects going on! Well, I hope this satisfies everyone…I hope no one was expecting anything to 'heavy' in this chapter, that'll come later…please review…thanks to all those who have!

With love,

Hpobsession.


	5. no voice louder part I

A/N: sorry guiys! short chapter! im on vacation at the moment and i hope that htis fills in a few gaps, i was hoping it would add to the rest of themystery...lol...well you'll see...anyway, this is a part one as you can see, i'll continue asap. Enjoy!

with love,

hpobsession.

* * *

"Kido!" Draco called poking his head out of his door to see the young elf scurrying past with a mop, "where have you been?" he raised a golden eyebrow and waited patiently as the elf, began to shift nervously.

"Sir, master Adoro spilt his breakfast, I is cleaning it up, I is being with you soon, sir." the elf finished and shift even more.

"Continue." Draco's short reply came.

The morning had not started well, he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, a slight headache and he had woken earlier then normal. He wasn't sure how things would go with his parents. Slowly he finished tying his formal cravat and pinned it place with a diamond broach.

he stared at his image in the floor to ceiling mirror, so much splendor, yet so little importance, he hated the way everything had to be perfect, refined and polished before he approached his mother.

Everyone always thought it was his father, the one they should fear, but he knew better, if his 'mother' weren't hissing poison into Lucius's ears, things would be different.

"Big mistake Draco." he said quietly too himself, took a deep breath and left the room.

The walk to the main dining hall was long and with each step his heart filled with dread.

_

* * *

Flashback…_

"_No I refuse mother…" the voice of the proud Draco Malfoy, was strangely muted this midsummer's evening .His eyes were trained at his feet, his ears picking up every sound around him as his ' mother' was silenced. It was a moment before she spoke again._

"_Repeat that…son…what did you say?" Narcissa's soft voice, echoed in the enormous room. The evening had started with Draco being summoned for this meeting and Narcissa did not appreciate being refused. _

"_I said 'mother'…" Draco hissed, unable to control his anger, "I refuse to marry her." Draco's eyes slowly rose with this statement, they now rested on hers with cool determination._

"_You refuse? HOW DARE YOU?" Narcissa roared, her hair fanning out behind her as her power surged to the surface. Draco flinched and she must have seen it because she smirked and sat down in her thrown like seat. In the shadows Lucius lingered watching the scene, he had been told to stay out of this. He too had flinched at the sound of his wife's voice. _

"_She will be your bride, she will carry your child and she will give that child to ME!" Narcissa whispered fiercely, her eyes flashing. With a false innocence she giggled. _

"_It's your father's fault I could never have any children of my own. His fault! You will do this because I say so! Because my sister left me with you! To grow old and to die barren! I want that child!" The last part was a soft breeze compared to the rest, but said with such ferocity; Draco felt fear, boil inside him._

"_Why? you wouldn't" he paused," couldn't love it! What point is there of marriage, why her? She means nothing to me, nothing to you?" he knew that it was over; he would have to do as she said, and he knew that for his refusal earlier, he would be punished. _

"_She will come to us, she will find her way here, am I right Lucius?" Lucius hurried forward with as much grace as he could, so as not to anger her further. To this day, he loved his serpent of a wife; he kissed her on the hand with reverence. _

"_Yes my dear, it is arranged, this winter… Miss Granger will be a Malfoy."_

_A/N: that was it, that was the BIG mystery...lol, well i have many a plan in store for this little fic. _

_with love, _

_Hpobsession._


	6. no voice louder part II

A/N: hey people, a cliffy! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it…it HOPEFULLY makes sense. Happy reading!

With love,

Hpobsession.

* * *

Usually, in stories where there is a scary or ominous scene, the door, creaks on its hinges. Seeing as this house, the noble Malfoy house was in fact a _Malfoy_ Manor, the door, did not creak as Draco walked into the warm dining room. He could feel the fireplace's exquisite heat blazing in the far corner, the hairs on his neck standing on end, the shock of the glacial hallway and the inferno of the dining room hitting him full blast.

"Draco…darling come, take a seat!" was the softly spoken order. Narcissa barely moved her lips as she sipped on her warmed wine. She was all radiance as she lounged in her seat at the head of the table. "You are late." Not looking up she indicated the seat across from her. Across, meaning eight meters at the other end of the table. Obediently, Draco pulled out the chair and waited for food to appear in front of him.

"No, no…no food yet!" she chimed in a singsong voice, still not looking up. The enormous dining room unbearably hot, Draco could feel the slight perspiration accumulating on his upper lip. He itched to wipe it away but, his 'mother' would not approve. "I have been informed… well lets just say…a little bird told me, that we have an unannounced guest here in the manor," she took a sip of her wine, "why was I not informed of her presence sooner?" as her last note drifted away, her crystalline eyes flickered up, there intensity caused Draco's breath to catch for a moment.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed, her slim figure seemingly taking up the entire room.

"I was exiled to my wing, no contact with the rest of the wizarding world, or my dear, dear parents…" his sarcasm was tangible, "you gave me no opportunity to-"he was cut short when a great bolt of orange light smacked him squarely in the chest. She licked her lips with sick satisfaction, and watched as Draco grasped as his neck, an invisible noose cutting off his air supply.

"Shut your scheming mouth! You knew damn well how to contact me! You aren't going to keep her, for yourself! She will bear my child whether you like it or not!" Draco's eyes shifted, indicating the weak jinx was faltering.

She stopped her ranting, and sat back to watch as he struggled for air. "You of all people should know…I _ALWAYS_ get what I want." Her voice had returned to its normal pitch, her breathing had evened as she relished in Draco's pain. A tear trickled down Draco's face, as he struggled to beat the mounting strength of the jinx. Narcissa's amusement only lasted a moment, as she remembered her need for her adopted son.

"_Poscorda!" _She laughed slowly as Draco fell sideways out of his seat. A groan and deep uneven breaths were all that was heard over the crackling of the fire. After a moment Draco grasped the edge of the mahogany table and flopped into his seat.

"A new one hey _mother_?" Draco gasped, referring to Narcissa's uncanny ability to create new, more dangerous spells. His vision was blurred and the last thing he remembered as he passed out was, Narcissa rising from her seat and ordering is father to move from the shadows and then darkness. What was going on?

_

* * *

Several hours later…_

A cold settled in his chest and the next moment he found himself in a darkened room.

Shifting uneasily, he had the strange feeling of fulfillment, but only memories of terror and disgust, floated through his mind. His vision clearing, he looked at the room around him. There was a familiarity too it, though he could not pinpoint where he was.

There was movement beside him, and turning his head, his eyes widened.

Lying next to him, and under quick observation, was an unconscious,_ naked_,Hermione.

* * *

What had they done!

Or more importantly...

….

…

What had he done…

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


End file.
